


Diamantes

by Deneb Rhode (Deneb_Rhode)



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2006-09-29
Updated: 2006-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deneb_Rhode/pseuds/Deneb%20Rhode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Num bar, Ikki de Fênix se lembra de como o relacionamento de Shun com Hyoga foi abalado após um estranho incidente, e de uma missão no Vietnã que trouxe de volta suas memórias mais importantes. Yaoi, Shun & Hyoga, e outros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamantes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal.
> 
> Informação para o leitor:  
> Yaoi (contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).  
> Avaliação etária: PG (situações adultas)  
> 

**DIAMANTES**

 

Por **:** _ **Deneb Rhode**_

 

O bar em Shinjuku, repleto de gente, virava a noite entre as idas e vindas de freqüentadores: atrás de bebida, atrás de companhia, atrás de tempo pra gastar. No canto mais tranqüilo do balcão, o rapaz de cicatriz na testa ouvia os bate-papos, enquanto era servido de cerveja.

—Legítimo, é legítimo sim, Momoko! Vinte e quatro quilates, ganhei hoje, lembrancinha do seu Takeda, o tiozinho que vem aqui sempre no fim da tarde, aquele meio careca, com nariz de porco. Me pediu em casamento, imagina só! O que eu falei? Aceitei, claro, um peixão daquele, cheio da grana! É agora que eu largo essa espelunca, vou virar madame! Peraí, que o patrão está vindo, um minuto...

A garçonete enfiou o celular no avental, fingiu que atendia os clientes, dando um jeito de mostrar a mão para quem quisesse ver: ornada de anel de diamante, pedra milionária, enorme e cafona, mais parecida com gelo de coquetel que com qualquer outra coisa. O moço sorriu, divertido. Tirou caneta e bloco do bolso da camisa, se pôs a rabiscar.

“ _Essas e outras que me fazem gostar de freqüentar boteco: cada uma que a gente escuta, acaba valendo o dia. A garçonete está lá, sorriso aberto de orelha a orelha, cantando em prosa e verso as glórias desse atentado aos olhos que ela traz no dedo. Lembrança do tal seu Takeda, careca com nariz de porco...bom, pode ser. E quem disse que lembrança tem que ser de bom gosto, bonita ou mesmo agradável? As coisas mais bizarras tem valor nas esquinas da memória.”_

Tomou um gole de cerveja e deixou a mente viajar, rolar para trás, umas duas semanas, até aquele dia surpreendente:

“Vocês...vocês! Como vocês tiveram coragem??? Não...podiam!!! VOCÊS SIMPLESMENTE NÃO PODIAM!!!”

Foi uma dessas manhãs de guardar nos registros. Quando viu o russo Hyoga deixar a sala da Deusa, fumegando, batendo a porta, quis lá no fundo apenas dar risada. Mas não tinha como: aquilo havia passado dos limites. Saiu como uma flecha no encalço do idiota, vontade ardida de quebrar-lhe os dentes um a um, fazê-lo pagar a desfeita. Era muita ousadia! Não tanto por ofender a senhorita Saori, transtornada ao extremo, com olhos estatelados e transbordantes de quem ia cair no choro: por mais que fosse ele jurado Cavaleiro de Athena, e a moça a reencarnação da Deusa da Guerra e Sabedoria em pessoa, sinceramente, não estava nem aí com protocolo; dessa intendência, outro que cuidasse.

Mas não era só a Deusa lá: o insulto respingou nos amigos. Pegou de cheio seu irmão mais novo, por quem tanto zelava: e não tinha Shun se empenhado pessoalmente em arranjar de surpresa aquele favor para o loiro besta? Que ao menos o homenageado se desse ao respeito: brandir a prenda recebida como um trapo velho, jogá-la ao chão, berrar cobras e lagartos não é o melhor jeito de dizer “obrigado”. Ia ter que se explicar.

—Tá com a cabeça onde, pato dos infernos? É assim que agradece a todo mundo?! É assim que agradece ao meu irmão?!

—Me larga!

Lembrava ainda do murro com dorso de guante que o outro lhe zumbiu perto da face, disparado com força e raiva, magia do Cosmos de Cavaleiro Sagrado se abespinhando, gelada, poucos milímetros de esquiva pra salvar o nariz. Muito engraçado: e não é que o zureta ficava bom de briga quando estava nervoso? Não se fez de reverente: se queria decidir no braço, que assim o fosse:

—Beleza, eu andava mesmo a fim de uma desculpa pra lhe transformar em churrasco de segunda, e vai ser aqui e agora!

Invocou o próprio Cosmos, o fogo brotou da ponta dos dedos. Travou os olhos no outro, decidido a fazê-lo cantar perdão em quantas línguas conhecesse. Por um instante, todavia, saiu completamente do andamento da melodia, atravessando o ritmo na surpresa. Hyoga também juntava Cosmos para luta, fazia gelo no ar, tinha o cenho de raiva profunda. Até aí, nada de mais. O que chamava a atenção, é que isso não era tudo.

O outro não desmanchava a carranca de fúria extrema, mas no rosto vertia um rio: o homem do gelo chorava. Se era de raiva, se era de mágoa, tanto fazia: e mais do que nunca, ali, o colega de armas, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Cisne, lhe pareceu um louco. Louco de verdade, dos de amarrar com nó. Tudo bem que sempre fôra bem desatinado, e lhe faltava muito parafuso nos miolos que fosse para chamá-lo de estranho. Mas aquilo, rebentar naquele extremo era demais: nem nos piores combates, nem que estivesse de cara com o diabo. Parecia ferido de morte, talvez lá dentro da alma, coisa séria. Não dava pra entender. Logo de manhã, um mero problema com uniforme, a queixa para a Deusa...e aquela reação explosiva, brotando do nada.

—SAI DA MINHA FRENTE!!!

Mal deu tempo de apartar a cabeça: uma rajada de gelo assassina irrompeu no corredor, bruta demais para agüentar de frente, veloz demais para se reagir de algum modo. Nem pensou em revide, o gelo passou de fina, trovejou nas orelhas, foi se escangalhar no fim da passagem, rebatido de volta em milhares de flocos de neve por alguma força superior:

—Mas o que está acontecendo aqui?!

“ _É bom lembrar das coisas, tem algumas que não se deve esquecer. Por precaução.”_

Como quem manda lá, isso é importante: mesmo que Athena, que devia ser a absoluta divindade não fizesse nada mais que chorar e pedir socorro, não se deve esquecer que aquilo é um exército: tropa militar organizada, com mandantes e mandados, que sempre tem generais, e esses nunca abdicam do direito de dar ordens. Levou a mão ao rosto, lembrança azeda, cena lastimável. A imagem em ouro e púrpura, Cavaleiro graduado, membro ilustre do Alto Comando surgia, dispersando com um gesto a névoa de gelo. Puro mal-estar: o rosto do superior, normalmente amável e doce, estava modificado em ameaça irada, uma sombra enraivecida lhe manchando os olhos de gato.

—Ataque para matar, bem forte. Belo serviço! Se não fosse eu aqui, se fosse um recruta ou uma empregada que não pudesse rebater o golpe...íamos ter uma coisa bonita, não acham? Que vocês têm a dizer sobre isso?

Por seu bem, não disse nada, guardou a mão e apagou o fogo. Fez cara de paisagem, mirou de canto o recém-desafeto. Hyoga estava de testa baixa, punhos cerrados, juba loira desgrenhada a lhe cobrir o rosto. O queixo castanholava sem dizer o que fosse, parecia não querer olhar o superior na face.

—Então? Estou esperando uma boa explicação!

Suspirou fundo, e lá no mais fundo ainda pedia aos deuses uma resposta convincente. Não era de fugir da raia, mas daquela vez tudo parecia estranho demais. Não bastasse o pato doido, surtando do nada, ainda via na sua frente o mais pacífico dos superiores desta vez extrapolado nos limites, fulo da vida, ares de executor dos que dá punição de cárcere, chibata e o diabo. Pensou no pior: “ _mais grave que a catástrofe anunciada é quando ela vem de surpresa, fazendo tudo sair do controle. E nessas, leva a gente no embrulho”._

Não era de dar importância ao que resmungavam os graduados. Tinha fama nisso: e não era ele mesmo que fazia de uma arte de vida apoquentar quase cotidianamente e às raias do desespero ninguém menos que o Conselheiro-Mor daquela birosca, Shaka de Virgem, o iluminado e todo-poderoso, homem mais próximo de Deus? Só que ali não era Shaka, nem nenhum dos outros tantos, nada modestos, mais destemperados e menos inclinados à bondade. A coisa estava feia. Muito feia. Era Mu de Áries, o lemuriano eternamente meigo e amistosinho que estava ali parado, iracundo, fritando em calcinação com os olhos verdes aos dois bronzes em conflito. Logo esse, que nunca perdia a calma: tirar-lhe do sério era quase tão difícil quanto levar nas costas o Himalaia inteiro.

Conseguiram. Aguardassem uma cela salgada na prisão do rochedo. Os dois.

—Comandante Mu? O senhor é aguardado pela Deusa: por favor, entre.

A voz, tom agudo de menino, impostação grave de homem sério desfez a bolha de mal-estar, desviando vistas para a porta do gabinete. Shun estava lá, posição de sentido, impecável na sua função de oficial de confiança da Deusa. Se encarregava de por para dentro o Cavaleiro de Ouro qual não tivesse acontecido nada: como se o corredor não estivesse cheio de neve, como se Mu não ostentasse um incomum ar homicida, como se ele mesmo, Ikki de Fênix não houvesse sido pego, desta vez de surpresa e sem escapatória.

E como se Hyoga...bom, Hyoga...

—Comandante? Não convém deixar a Deusa esperando. Peço que me acompanhe. Ikki, irmão, você também. Assunto importante.

Shun parecia tão sério. Tão anormalmente sério e tão...frio. Seco. Onde estavam todas aquelas emoções que de hábito mostrava em transparência? Pra onde tinha ido, o sorriso de santo e os olhos de menina chorona que lhe distinguiam a expressão? O que tinha ali na sua frente era um garoto de cabelo verde trajando a armadura de Andrômeda, faces de porcelana...olhar de ferro blindado e voz de geleira morta. Shun? Matutou de novo sobre a esquisitice do dia: e na hora lhe atravessou a mente, qual um rato correndo pra toca, o bizarro pensamento do irmãozinho abduzido pelos alienígenas, vítima de experimentos desconhecidos enquanto um andróide lhe ocupava o lugar, disfarçado. Pura bobagem, mas...

—Tudo bem, Shun, eu já estou indo—Mu avaliou a cena, erguendo as marcas da testa, clara reflexão sobre o que tinha observado e o que estava observando. Deu uma última encarada nos duelistas de corredor, balançou a cabeça num suspiro, refez a face numa expressão gentil e triste. Pelo visto, dispensava naquele instante as mesmas explicações que havia cobrado, ou viu algo mais que se perdeu do conjunto dos outros presentes.

E se lembrava: foi nessa hora que arriscou uma espiadela no adversário em desgoverno. Com a interrupção, Hyoga havia largado o fio da meada na atitude de galo de briga, pedia a atenção de Shun quase assustado, balbuciante, olhos ainda inundados mas sem sinal de ódio, só de embaraço, perplexidade. Cara perfeita de quem levou um balde d’água na fachada.

—Shun...eu...sabe...é que...

O Cisne não ganhou qualquer resposta. Enquanto Mu de Áries desaparecia para o gabinete de Athena, o jovenzinho à porta se reservou na marmórea frialdade, muito mais gelada que todo o gelo espalhado. Nem lhe dedicou o reles desprezo de um fitar de pouca pena.

—Ikki, meu bom irmão: por favor: nos acompanhe. Não devemos perder mais tempo.

Que dia estranho. Agora, contando as gotas fora da garrafa de cerveja, meditava tranqüilo como coisas simples, instantes que não duravam nada ou quase podiam render pano pra manga, por dias e dias, virando de folha seca jogada no vento da existência em pedra fundamental e colocada. Sabedoria de botequim. No canto do bar oposto ao seu, uma senhorita mimosa deixava o recinto pisando duro, largando um homem de aparência fina, arrumado e bom-moço no total desarranjo. E pensar que chegaram no bar não fazia vinte minutos, eram só afagos, ternuras, casal emblema de pombinhos de bolo de noiva.

—Vê se se mata, Hiroshi!

—Mas meu amor, o que foi que eu fiz? Akane, volta!!!

Um instante só, que ia render. Como aquele outro, nada desatado no dia seguinte. Cumprindo a ordem da Deusa, Ikki se postou de manhã junto à tropa alinhada, segundando o preponderante Shaka de Virgem, encargo mais que honroso de oficial de confiança. Missão além mar a ser comunicada em detalhes por outros dois Cavaleiros de Ouro ali presentes, ladeando pouco solenes os demais chefes de divisões.

O parzinho indefectível do Alto Comando, corda e caçamba. Mu de Áries havia largado a irritação da véspera derretendo na neve do corredor e agora se ocupava em bordar uma conversa paralela com Aldebaran de Touro, seu conhecido mais-que-amigo-amicíssimo, companheiro de armas, afinidades e aposentos em comum. Relação de homens pela velha moda de Aquiles e Pátroclo, coisa antiga à qual não cabia mais buchicho, consumada, assumida, sabida, estável de fazer inveja aos ditos normais. Anos a fio com as prosaicidades de escovas de dente no mesmo copo, roupas no mesmo armário e até um filho de adoção criado, harmonia do lar perfeito derrubando o serviço mil planos abaixo: o que conversavam era provável assunto doméstico, algo entre cama e mesa, fora dos esquemas militares. Escutável pela proximidade de ambos, menos de braça e meia além.

—Estou dizendo: a coisa se complicou. Eu sabia que ia acabar dando problema, deu mesmo.

Em outro canto à frente dos homens da Guarda Palaciana, Shun continuava sólido e impassível, o estado de circunspeção da véspera nada modificado. De nada adiantou tentar puxar assunto com o irmão menor ao longo do dia, ele economizava as palavras, dedicava-se apenas ao serviço com método espartano e loquacidade de mecanismo. Pensou de novo nos alienígenas, largou a idéia ao ver Hyoga, de outro lugar do pátio, abandonar a formação um instante e ir falar com o rapazinho. Mu e Aldebaran trocaram mais cochichos.

—Olha só isso.

O que Hyoga disse para Shun, ninguém ouviu direito: só deu para notar a expressão de constrangimento sofrido do loiro, de olheiras mal-dormidas e rosto muito pálido, e a imutabilidade pétrea do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda, que fazia questão de se manter como estátua frente aos soldados. Tentou ler os lábios do loiro e do irmão, não conseguiu tirar quase nada. Um “sinto muito” do russo, ou algo parecido. Os berros enfurecidos de Milo de Escorpião, outro Cavaleiro de Ouro liderando tropas, fizeram Hyoga voltar a seu posto:

—Que pensa que está fazendo?!?? No seu lugar, agora!!!

Voltou de cabeça baixa, muito baixa. E ao ver aquilo lá do seu canto de pátio, ao lado de Shaka, oficiais e soldados rasos, teve pena do infeliz. Ali não tinha mais Cavaleiro do Cisne, parecia mais um reles Cavaleiro da Triste Figura, sem os delírios visionários nem os brios de enfrentar gigantes feitos de quimera. Um Quixote frustrado no leito da morte, apenas isso. Ergueu os ombros, sacudiu a cabeça em resignação, ainda viu o casal de oficiais dourados murmurando entre si, nas tramas de algum esquema só deles.

—Deixa comigo, Mu. Eu resolvo. Espere só.

E Shaka de Virgem tomou a palavra aos soldados, desfilando a figura empertigada e quase surreal de Conselheiro-Mor, venerada como algo de outro mundo pela arraia-miúda da tropa, maneirismos de guru iluminado em contraste com a armadura de guerra:

—Servidores dos Exércitos de Athena, reunimos todos vocês para comunicá-los sobre uma missão bastante simples, mas que irá exigir meu afastamento do Santuário por um certo tempo. Alguns de vocês, creio, já ouviram falar do massacre das aldeias de My Lai, ocorrido no Vietnã durante os anos de guerra com os Estados Unidos. Nesse massacre, causado pelo destempero de soldados e pelo ódio mútuo alimentado pelas vontades mesquinhas dos homens, uma quantidade expressiva de pessoas foi assassinada.

Ódio mútuo e vontades mesquinhas. Asunto interessante. Inconscientemente foi buscar Shun e Hyoga em meio aos companheiros, um ali, parado e glacial, o outro a imagem melancólica da derrota mais amarga. Shaka prosseguia:

—No local onde antes haviam as aldeias existe um memorial que lista 504 nomes de mortos. Mas o número certo nunca foi avaliado com precisão. É muito possível que houvessem mais vítimas cujos corpos não puderam ser localizados. Almas ignoradas, que partiram deste mundo em meio a sentimentos confusos de medo, desespero e rancor.

Bebeu mais um gole, refletia silencioso. Memórias eram importantes. Tudo na vida parecia movido por elas. Até os ressentimentos dos mortos esquecidos de My Lai: era justamente a lembrança o que fazia falta ali. Assim como Shaka disse, a voz monocórdica do superior voltando em sua cabeça:

—Recentemente, My Lai vem sendo alvo constante de manifestações estranhas e nocivas: uma anormal seca fora de estação que já dura um mês, vendavais, tempestades de raios, pequenos incêndios, áreas onde toda a vegetação secou, cardumes de camarões mortos na praia. Incidentes de pouca expressão, mas que sugerem que a paz ali é apenas superficial, mascarando o sentimento negativo de espíritos desencaminhados. Por esse motivo, resolvi ir com uma tropa de elite até o Vietnã, a fim de purificar essas almas perdidas.

Esse seria o trabalho dos próximos dias. Exorcismo. Conhecia Shaka e seus métodos de purificar as coisas, tudo pelos resultados, quase nada pela gentileza. Não que desse importância: assunto fora de sua alçada. Ia como chefe de pelotão, mais para garantir o controle das fantasmagorias: no resto, de sua parte o mais que poderia fazer era um cafuné nas almas perdidas, quando muito rezar um terço. Não podia deixar de encarar essas coisas com ironia: ele, o Fênix, que sempre voltava dos mortos, ajudando mortos extraviados a irem e não voltarem mais. Bom, que fosse, se assim dizia Shaka:

—Sigo com dois pelotões de vinte homens, um comandado por mim, o outro por meu oficial-imediato Ikki, Cavaleiro de Bronze de Fênix. Devo me manter longe do Santuário por cerca de dez dias, tempo no qual vou concluir a limpeza da área. A orgânica normal do Santuário será mantida em minha ausência dentro do possível, e o Cavaleiro Aldebaran de Touro pode lhes dar mais detalhes.

Cedeu a palavra a Aldebaran. O brasileiro trocou uma piscadela com Mu, agradeceu à licença, esboçando nos olhos uma luz gaiata de esperteza e um estranho sorriso de ardil. Pensando agora, na mesa do bar, deveria ter desconfiado de alguma tramóia maluca do mestiço de índio gigante e do lemuriano com cara de moça.

—Meus caros companheiros de exército—e Aldebaran parecia totalmente à vontade enquanto falava, mais o jeito de quem conta anedota do que quem fala com soldados—De fato, o nosso ilustre Cavaleiro de Ouro Shaka de Virgem tem razão de se preocupar com a orgânica do Santuário em sua ausência, já que por conta disso, o quadro de comando vai ficar realmente desfalcado. Lembro que essa missão coincide com assuntos de negócios de nossa Deusa Athena, e ela deve ir à Tóquio por alguns dias...

Até aí, tudo bem. Athena não era só Athena, era Saori, e mais, Saori Kido, neta de um tal magnata Mitsumasa Kido, já morto, largada no mundo cedo demais com conglomerados de empresas, joint-ventures e ações em bolsas de valores diversas a estufar-lhe os bolsos e comprimir-lhe o cérebro. Que fosse cuidar disso, então.

E o graduado, abrindo os dentes brancos no seu mais descarado sorriso cara-de-pau, arrematou a frase, quase derrubando metade da tropa de cima das botas:

—...então, saibam que pelos próximos dias o Santuário estará consideravelmente sem governo. Os encargos tanto da Deusa, quanto os das Casas de Virgem de Touro estarão igualitariamente distribuídos entre os Cavaleiros de Áries, Leão e Escorpião, durante **nossa** ausência. È um bocado de sobrecarga, então pedimos a colaboração de todos, e muito amor ao uniforme.

Shaka engasgou, tão surpreso quanto todos. Contava com Aldebaran para cuidar dos problemas referentes a sua pasta vacante. Ainda não sabia da missa a metade.

—Aldebaran, mas que significa isso?!

—Ora, eu vou com você, pra lhe ajudar. Estou, neste momento assumindo o comando do pelotão de elite 2, para garantir a segurança da missão no Vietnã. Por uns dias só.

—Mas eu já nomeei um oficial, o Ikki já...

—Ele não se importa, tenho certeza. Vai vir com a gente, bem mais tranqüilo—recordou-se do peso da mão gigantesca do Cavaleiro de Touro baixando maciça sobre seu ombro, enquanto o caboclo lhe travava fundo os olhos espertos, falando em tom intimista:

—Afinal, Ikki...o pelotão de elite é mais para garantir o controle das fantasmagorias, quando muito fazer um cafuné nas almas perdidas ou rezar um terço. Você não faz questão de comando nessa, faz?

Voltas que a vida dá. Entornou a cerveja, pediu mais uma. Meio-índio parrudo de uma figa. Desde quando o safado aprendeu a ler mentes? E como se isso não bastasse, o homem prosseguia, solto e desimpedido, como se o exército inteiro fosse dele.

—E nós também vamos precisar de alguém com notórias habilidades de busca nessa tropa, afinal, temos que resgatar ossos perdidos há muito tempo.

—Mas quem falou em resgatar ossos?!!?

—Ora, Shaka, é uma questão de necessidade, ou como essa gente toda vai descansar em paz, sem um enterro decente? Vejamos...Shun de Andrômeda, você tem essas habilidades, sabe usar as correntes da sua armadura para localizar objetos, não?

Foi a vez de Shun deixar a impassividade, estatelado e surpreso com a chamada repentina.

—Que? Eu? Bom, sei. Mas...

—Ótimo! Você vem com a gente!

Riu. Quase impossível esquecer a cara do irmão, ainda tentando se manter sério, buscando algo para dizer ao superior.

—Mas ...é que eu ia acompanhar a Deusa em Tóquio. É minha função na Guarda e...

—Outro pode fazer isso. O rapaz loiro com um cisne na cabeça ali, na segunda fila da tropa do Milo: você, garoto de armadura branca, pode fazer as malas e ir para o Japão.

Hyoga levantou a cabeça, atordoado. Milo mandou o russo dar dois passos à frente. Shun protestava, completamente sem jeito:

—Mas Comandante! Esse é meu trabalho, e...

E Touro, num esgar diabólico, proferiu em voz grave e ameaçadora:

—Meu bom e dedicado Cavaleiro de Andrômeda: ISTO-É-UMA-ORDEM!

Que talento! Aldebaran provou que às vezes havia alguém ainda melhor que ele, Ikki, em tirar gente do sério. Enquanto a tropa era liberada da forma e saía de linha ruidosamente, Shaka segurava a cabeça, atônito, querendo prestar queixa contra o outro Cavaleiro de Ouro, mas tão desarmado ante aos fatos e à solicitude que não achava os termos. Hyoga permanecia estático, Shun se mantinha arregalado e de queixo caído. Mu ria sem controle: e como combinado, foi ao encontro do parceiro e de um Shaka em transtorno, dando o arremate ao engenho em alto e bom som, para todo mundo ouvir:

—Viu, Shaka, isso é ser previdente! Você entende, claro que esse problema de defuntos mal encaminhados é realmente grave: veja só o que virou o desfiladeiro de Jamiel, após tanto tempo de mortos não sepultados. Se não enterrarem os ossos, My Lai vai acabar ficando igual. E, afinal de contas, o bom senso diz que dois Cavaleiros de Ouro trabalham melhor do que um só, não é mesmo? Talvez a missão fique até mais curta!

E, sem dar tempo para Shaka articular reclamações, deu-lhe as costas como quem não quer nada. Ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, enlaçou o pescoço de Aldebaran com os braços, trocou com o mestiço insolente um olhar extremoso e profundo:

—Ah, meu caboclo, isso foi genial!

—Eu não disse que ia dar certo, diabinho?

—Ei, vocês dois! Ninguém me consultou! Eu...

E o gran finale digno de opereta, Áries e Touro num um beijo apaixonado, cheio de vontade, daqueles de mostrar que o mundo que gira lá fora importa pouco. Sem dar a mínima pelota às tropas, oficiais, e muito menos ao Shaka em protesto. Mensagem inusitada, mas óbvia: simplesmente não estavam dando um ouvido de minhoca sequer para o que ele dizia.

—Querem prestar atenção em mim?!!!!??

No bar, a simples lembrança daquele momento o levou a um engasgo severo, a gargalhada brotante fazendo cerveja de Sapporo entrar por onde não devia. Aspirou nos pulmões a celebração borbulhante e desinibida dos comandantes em idílio, mas mais que tudo a fisionomia única do Cavaleiro de Virgem, já coberta na levedura da perplexidade, agora sim espumando com um colarinho de vexação extrema. A garçonete do anel deu dois passos atrás, com cara de apavorada, uma outra agarrou o telefone, bateu sem acertar uns tantos números de emergência. Pouco pra tanto, nada que um bom murro no peito não resolvesse. Ainda de olhos lacrimejando pediu desculpas aos presentes, enxugou o nariz no guardanapo de papel e voltou às anotações.

“ _Lembrar desses dias em My Lai é o mesmo que lembrar de uma imagem de xerox em negativo. Preto e branco, sem meios-tons, lugares trocados de luz e sombra. Um lado estranhamente claro, que admirava a vista e exaltava alegremente o sol do mar da China ou que resmungava azedo da perda de tempo e dos modos levianos dos demais: e esse era o lado que supostamente deveria ser o mais sério, dos chefes da operação, nossos distintos comandantes Aldebaran e Shaka.”_

—Isso é o que eu sempre digo, o serviço de Cavaleiro não é só lutas e sofrimento: vejam, rapazes: que lugar incrível, que paisagem fantástica! É uma dádiva poder estar num paraíso como esse, não acham?

— Não acho que parar para observar a paisagem vá nos ajudar em alguma coisa. Que fique claro, Aldebaran: eu aceitei sua presença nesta missão para não causar mais transtornos em público, mas, francamente: não espere que eu concorde com essa idéia infeliz de procurar ossos perdidos há décadas. É perda de tempo! Pra mim não interessa o que você e aquele lunático de sobrancelhas raspadas decidem fazer ou não, desde que não interfiram no meu trabalho. E desta vez, realmente...

—Ora Shaka, sorria! Enquanto não achamos os ossos, vamos aproveitar o sol e o mar. Ei, olhem lá: peixes-voadores!

“ _E o outro lado, o escuro...era onde estava meu irmão”._

—...ah...peixes...

“ _Cheguei no Vietnã trazendo mais um morto para aquelas terras: Shun, que parecia desprovido de qualquer emoção humana. Continuava sem sorrisos, sem frases amáveis , sem...qualquer vestígio dele mesmo. O casco abandonado de alma não demonstrava interesse maior no que fosse: para ele não fazia diferença se o lugar era verde, branco, preto ou xadrez, se haviam peixes voadores, dragões de Komodo ou hipogrifos.”_

Coisa para se preocupar, mas é claro. Ao menos ele, Ikki se preocupava. Chegando a, de certa forma, somar forças com esse lado escuro, manter-se em silêncio enquanto pensava seiscentos diabos dos comandantes. Mas será possível que aqueles dois palhaços, que deveriam ter o dever moral de zelar pelos subordinados não tivessem notado nada, nem um restinho de aflição por um de seus próprios oficiais?

—Eu devo lembrar que não somos as únicas pessoas que procuraram por esses ossos nos últimos vinte anos. Ninguém os encontrou. Uma ação simples de exorcismo controlaria a atividade das almas perdidas, e não levaria mais que dez dias. Nós deveríamos...

—Paciência, meu amigo, paciência. Não podemos esperar achar os ossos logo de cara, não é mesmo? E para que a pressa? Temos tempo: ainda se aqui fosse um lugar horrível, um deserto, a boca de um vulcão...Mas é um paraíso tropical, um lugar belíssimo.

Aquilo pareceu irritar Shaka imensamente. O Buda loiro manteve a pose meditativa, sem um gesto mais rude ou um movimento menos entonado, tentando não perder a linha. Mas eram indiscutíveis a veia saltada na testa e o sutil espasmo teimoso, que franzia o canto de sua boca. Aldebaran não fazia caso, nem parecia notar:

— Devíamos aproveitar, afinal...somos **todos** filhos de Deus, não é mesmo?

Foi a gota d’água. Shaka estacou, o mesmo ar messiânico de sempre, mas com a voz tingida por uma mal-disfarçada nota rubra de irritação.

—Se é essa sua idéia de missão de limpeza, entretenimento fácil e procrastinação, eu só posso lamentar por você. Não é o tipo de espírito que se espere de um Cavaleiro de Athena. Mas você é quem escolhe seu próprio caminho: o da futilidade ou o da seriedade.

Deu as costas ao grupo e foi indo embora. Sem antes deixar um recado final:

— Eu vou me dedicar às preparações do ritual de exorcismo nesta noite. Lembre-se: precisamos voltar logo ao Santuário. Faça o que quiser, só não quero ter mais interrupções.

Shun olhou-o com vazio igual ao dos últimos dias. Estivesse normal, talvez quisesse reconciliar os chefes. Aldebaran se divertia com a cena, enquanto o loiro se afastava.

—Mas é claro que não vai ter interrupções, Shaka. Eu até deixei uma cabana boa para você passar a noite. Vou ficar na outra, esqueceu?

Fato curioso aquele: na hora de escolher alojamento, esperava-se que Aldebaran, o comandante janota, amigo do bem-bom e famoso pelos gostos caros e luxuosos, fosse querer um lugar ao menos limpo e habitável para ficar enquanto a missão durasse. Mas a prática contradisse a teoria: o homem que na Grécia colecionava Armani escolheu no Vietnã um casebre aos pedaços, com o chão queimado e um buraco gigantesco no teto, carcomido de podre. Talvez uma improvável casa sobrevivente dos idos do massacre, corroída e maldita por todo o sangue vertido nela, de que os raros moradores das cercanias faziam questão de guardar distância.

E o meio-índio louco só ria:

—Vai ver ele está bravo porque queria uma cabana com teto solar, igual à minha. É um deleite único poder olhar da cama o céu do lado de fora, sem precisar de janelas. Mas, é melhor eu não me acostumar com a vista.

Dito isso, encarou o par de subordinados, fazendo um pedido que soou no mínimo esquisito demais, partindo de quem partia e com tal justificativa disparatada:

—Tenho que...consertar aquele telhado. Deve chover muito em breve. É um trabalho difícil: Shun, você pode me ajudar com isso?

Grandessíssimo cara-de-pau: não era ele o cara que, diziam, reconstruiu a Torre de Jamiel sozinho, pôs de pé sem fazer feio mais de cem metros de pedra e madeira entalhada e cortada à mão? E que história era aquela de chuva, num lugar onde havia um mês de seca fora de época, aparente cortesia dos espíritos irritados? Franziu a testa, na recordação e no bar, a cicatriz se espremendo num fio fino: a boa natureza renomada do Cavaleiro de Touro passou longe de sua cabeça, cheia de suspeitas de intenções afrontosas: “ _Nessas horas, a gente desconfia até de escoteiro. Quanto mais de um que só compra meias no Champs Elysèes de Paris.”_ Sem efeito: o homem era cobra criada. Devolveu a bola, com estilo:

—Se quiser, pode vir você também, Ikki. Fique tranqüilo que eu não mordo não.

Aceitou o convite, mais para zelar pelo irmão casmurro do que por gosto ou vontade. Na hora marcada, umas oito da noite, lá estavam os dois no muquifo do comandante, sob o buraco do teto e um céu estrelado, imagem de chuva que não vinha. A brisa quente consumia as forças: e enquanto o chefe, sem camisa, erguia vigas de madeira do chão como se fossem papel, Shun penava, carregando bugigangas para dentro e entulho para fora, tentativa de dar um jeito de habitação na tapera carcomida. Ia já exausto, suando em bicas, mas sem vergar um músculo do rosto. Trabalhava em silêncio. Quem olhasse diria que era estoicismo de quem se afoga na lida, o que se cansa pra viver. Ou se cansa pra esquecer.

No teto furado, ajeitando sapés no madeirame nu, acompanhou com os olhos o irmão afundar o pé em uma das raras tábuas boas do chão esturricado e se enganchar pelo tornozelo, a madeira que parecia sólida voando em pedaços, o Cavaleiro de Andrômeda tropeçando feio, quase se esborrachando com duas caixas grandes que carregava, marcadas com o selo dos Exércitos de Athena. O Cavaleiro de Ouro se mostrou alegre, como se o acontecimento fosse pra comemorar: sinalizou animadamente ao rapaz, pedindo para juntar a carga a uma outra caixa parecida que estava lá antes. O fim da picada. Suando em bicas no mormaço noturno, com os dedos meio cortados de trançar sapé, ante a tanta falta de consideração largou a tolerância de lado, se proclamando rebelado:

—Chega dessa coisa, já deu! Isso de consertar casa não é serviço de Cavaleiro! Eu preciso de água e o Shun está pregado, já fizemos mais do que nossa obrigação! Se é pra gente detonar mão, perna, o que seja, ao menos que a gente detone em combate, não numa bobagem dessas!

Aldebaran parecia não estar escutando, sorria plácido, olhos concentrados num ponto escuro do horizonte. Tanto melhor, quem cala consente: ia embora de lá com Andrômeda a tiracolo, que ao menos o pobre não se aborrecesse ainda mais com aquele serviço ridículo. Desceu do madeirame, foi falar com o irmão, descansando do susto apoiado ns caixas. A voz grave e festiva, mais a mão de chumbo no ombro o interrompeu antes que dissesse uma simples palavra, num dejá-vu de dias anteriores.

—Ótima idéia, Ikki, é bom mesmo a gente fazer uma pausa!

Havia descido atrás dele silencioso como cobra, índio maluco dos infernos! Já se preparava para enfrentar o chefe, que fosse para levar castigo ou quebrar o pau ali mesmo: não ia  mais ajeitar uma palha sequer naquele telhado, não ia aceitar que o irmão trabalhasse de servente de pedreiro e já não estava se importando com o que fosse acontecer. Não seria o primeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro com o qual ia sair na bordoada, e com certeza não seria o último. Ia movendo os dedos, ainda na indecisão entre reunir Cosmos ou acenar um gesto obsceno, acabou com cara de besta, com uma lata de cerveja de Sapporo gelada nas mãos.

—Trouxe essa para você. Sapporo legítima, Yebisu Premium, ainda está gelada. Já dizia Santos-Dumont “nunca dispense uma boa refeição durante o trabalho”.

Revelado o que havia numa das três caixas: víveres. Não víveres quaisquer, mas uma caixa enorme de víveres estilo Aldebaran, com cerveja escura de Sapporo, geléia de groselha francesa, trufa branca italiana em conserva, frutas brasileiras frescas, ovas de salmão canadense, pão australiano, o diabo a quatro, tudo empacotado em muita cortiça, alumínio e gelo grosso, resistindo com bravura sob o calorão da noite. Demovido momentaneamente de enfrentar o superior, e ainda bestificado ao achar mais nacionalidades numa caixa de víveres do que na Assembléia Geral da ONU, apenas seguiu com os olhos o que o homem fazia, montando alguma espécie de prato com o conteúdo de uma embalagem grossa, mais embrulhada que as outras, enquanto falava com Shun.

—Eu sei que você não bebe álcool, então procurei achar algo que fosse conveniente. Pelo que eu sei, você gosta de doces, então pensei em alguma coisa doce que fosse bem nesse calor...Espero que tenha ficado bom, afinal...é improvisado.

Entregou o prato na mão de Shun: anmitsu! O homem se deu ao trabalho de mandar buscar sorvete de creme, pasta anko e gelatina de algas de Hanói, tudo só para um lanche noturno. Andrômeda, mesmo sem sorrir arregalou os olhos, em nítido sinal de gratidão:

—O senhor é muito atencioso, Comandante.

—Que nada, eu já ia esquecendo de algumas coisinhas. Estão frias, me desculpe: espero que não estejam muito ruins.

E juntou ao prato dois detalhes finais: algumas panquequinhas redondas, que tirava de um embrulho prateado com letras em cirílico, e mais cobertura fondant de chocolate, derramada generosamente sobre o sorvete formando uma capa macia e brilhante. Feito isso, tomou distância e olhou o conjunto, uma mescla apetitosa entre o fresco sabor japonês e algo mais europeu, mais caloroso e impulsivo.

—Bom, sempre achei que blinis ficassem melhores com caviar russo, e isso de por chocolate no anmitsu é bem esquisito...mas, pelo que eu me lembre, era como você gostava dele: com blinis quentes e chocolate. Então, sem problemas: dá se um jeito. Verdade que não deu para esquentar as coisas e isso é só mini-blini de pacote e cobertura pronta, nada de especial, mas...espero que ao menos isso lembre o que você costuma comer.

Outra vez, Aldebaran olhou para a noite de lua ao redor da casa. Pediu licença sorrindo, disse que se servissem à vontade, saiu pela porta levando uma das caixas fechadas novamente para o exterior. Caixa fora, dentro, fora outra vez: com certeza, brasileiro acostumado com sol ou não, o calor tropical devia ter-lhe afetado os miolos. Bom, e o que importava? Deixou a cerimônia e a arrefecida zanga de lado, perdoou o superior e foi até a caixa pegar mais algumas panquecas.

E aí notou uma coisa: Shun não tocava no sorvete. A calda já começava a sair do prato, se perder, gotejar no chão O rosto do Cavaleiro de Andrômeda havia mudado: do simplesmente morto para um semblante de melancolia, os olhos recobrando um brilho vivo, dolorido, transbordante lustro de lágrima. Desistiu, afundou-se nos próprios ombros, suspirando de agonia.

—Não dá. Isso não dá.

Insólitas magias dominadas pelo Alto Comando: essa era nova, devolver a alma das pessoas usando petiscos de luxo. Agora sim dava para reconhecer Shun, ainda que afogado numa mágoa enorme, tristeza que combinava mais com ele do que o jeito duro e frio dos últimos dias. Sentiu o coração apertar, mesmo lá no fundo aliviado com a mudança, não gostava de ver o irmãozinho tão amargurado. Abraçou seus ombros, gesto de quem conforta.

—Shun, o que foi? Isso é apenas sorvete.

O pequeno gentilmente dispensou o ombro. Esboçou um sorrisinho triste, agradecendo a solidariedade:

—Eu sei. Só fico imaginando se eu não...exagerei ultimamente.

Entregou o prato com a sobremesa, disse que ia tomar um pouco de ar lá fora. Pediu que a comesse por ele, que o ajudasse a não fazer desfeita para o chefe tão gentil. Naquelas horas, em que o bar já começava a ficar mais vazio, recordou com uma careta o sabor da iguaria. Não que estivesse ruim, tudo era fresco e de qualidade, mas esquisito demais para o seu gosto. Anmitsu com chocolate e blinis, mas quem neste mundo além do irmão fanático por doces seria capaz de achar bom algo tão extremamente melado e que combinava tão pouco?

Quem deu a idéia pra ele dessa imensa bizarrice, tempos atrás. Numa tarde dessas de jogar conversa fora em sorveteria com os amigos, ainda em Tóquio, dias pacíficos:

“—Tem calda de chocolate?

—Calda de...chocolate?

—Para o sorvete. Eu pensei que isso fosse chocolate, mas não é.

—Claro que não é, Hyoga: isso é anko, doce de feijão! Calda de chocolate não vai no anmitsu! Caramba, você não entende nada mesmo de comida japonesa, não é?

—Ah, tudo bem, Seiya. Mas bom, uma calda extra, eu poderia por, não?

—Vai ficar uma droga, pode acreditar. Doce demais.

E a voz gentil, se erguendo de um canto da mesa:

—Mas a gente não provou. E talvez fique bom, chocolate combina com sorvete. Parece uma idéia ótima.

—Shun?!

—Isso mesmo: também quero anmitsu com calda de chocolate!”

Mágoa de arrependimento. Dor aguda de erro, de perdão. Agora entendia.

“ _E aí que a gente percebe que não está sozinho. O mundo é uma cadeia de contas, nós presos uns nos outros, na alegria e na dor. O que a gente faz afeta nosso igual, o que ele faz nos afeta. E se insistimos em ser a conta inchada, grossa, manchada e ofendida pra sempre, o colar inteiro entorta bem onde estamos. Sei porque eu já fiz isso, teimei, revoltei, me arrependi. Shun, meu irmãozinho, é bem mais parecido comigo do que eu supunha.”_

Seguiu o irmão, foi ver o que estava fazendo. Encontrou-o sentado no alpendre da casa, ao lado do Cavaleiro de Touro e de uma menininha local, trêmula, pé no chão, cara assustada suja de lama, roupinha desbotada e puída. A caixa que Aldebaran havia levado para fora estava aberta, seu conteúdo meio espalhado no terreiro: cata-ventos, bonecos de palha, pacotes com bolinhos e lanternas de papel sobre hastes. Shun parecia ainda mais triste.

—Parece que eu assustei elas, Comandante. Me desculpe.

—Está tudo bem, elas vão voltar. Você está aqui de bom coração. Tome, experimente:

Entregou uma lanterna em forma de estrela para Shun, com um gesto indicou para entregá-la nas mãos da garotinha. A pequenina estendeu a mão, segurou o objeto timidamente, olhando vidrada para ele como se fosse algo sobrenatural. Aldebaran disse:

— _Tet trung thu._

A menininha abriu um sorriso enorme. Ficou adorando a lanterna como se fosse um tesouro inestimável. Da escuridão, pouco a pouco iam saindo mais um bom monte de pares de olhos: outras criancinhas sujas de lama, descalças, chegando devagar onde estava a caixa aberta, com muito medo para se aproximar dos dois Cavaleiros. Touro sinalizou para Andrômeda, quase num sussurro:

—Experimente dizer o que eu disse. Fale alto, para elas.

Shun ergueu o tom da voz, ainda receoso de assustar as crianças:

— _TET...TRUNG...THU._

Por um instante a criançada largou a caixa e recuou, parecia que ia fugir em pânico outra vez. Mas ao ouvirem a frase inteira, meninos e meninas estacaram no lugar, olhando para a cara de Shun em estranheza. Logo começaram a sorrir, a comemorar ruidosamente, enquanto pegavam brinquedos e bolinhos com uma felicidade irrequieta, quase extasiante. Foram correndo alegres de volta para o mato, algumas dizendo “ _cám on”_ , outras apenas festejando. Aldebaran ponderava, filosófico:

—Para a gente ver como é a vida. Essas lanternas são só papel e varetas, as bonecas são de palha. Quem olha para essas coisas não dá valor nenhum, acha que é só para um dia e depois se joga no lixo. Mas para essas crianças, cada uma delas tem um significado muito importante. Shun, meu caro, você sabe o que é o Trung Thu?

Shun apenas sacudiu a cabeça, negativamente. Mal sabia falar esse trava-línguas vietnamita, iria lá saber o que era? Touro explicou.

—O costume do Vietnã dá muita importância ao esforço sério. Por conta disso, se diz que os adultos trabalham duro o ano inteiro, e mal tem tempo de cuidar de suas crianças. O Trung Thu é a festa para redimir isso. Nesse dia, pais ficam com seus filhos, brincam com eles, lhes dão lanternas e brinquedos de presente. È um modo de compensar essas crianças que ficaram esquecidas durante um ano inteiro.

Então era essa a festa do lado de fora: uma espécie de dia das crianças à moda local. Shun, no entanto, não estava para comemorações. Antes, baixou a cabeça, murmurando.

—Deve ser muito triste isso. Só dizerem que gostam da gente uma vez por ano.

O mestiço de índio sorriu:

—Concordo. Mas esse não é o espírito do Trung Thu. Esses pais amam seus filhos, não importa quanto estejam ocupados ou distantes. Eu os entendo: agora mesmo, olhando para esses meninos fico pensando o que o Kiki está fazendo. Mu deve estar sobrecarregado com tudo de trabalho que sobrou para ele, e eu estou aqui. O pobre do Kiki também está sozinho.

E buscou ao seu lado um outro objeto que tinha com ele: o elmo da Armadura de Touro, quebrado desde que Seiya, o Cavaleiro de Pégaso lhe partiu um chifre durante a Revolução.

—E eu e o Mu o amamos, de verdade. As obrigações não mudam os sentimentos. E é isso que significa o Trung Thu: não é uma festa para dizer “eu amo você”: isso é um exercício diário, e nem sempre se fala com palavras. A festa existe para dizer: “eu nunca esqueci”.

Tateou a peça defeituosa, com olhar de quem queria, bem no fundo, estar em casa. A lua brilhou alta, mostrando os ombros nus do Cavaleiro Dourado, cheios de marcas e cicatrizes quase incontáveis. Prováveis restos de combate iguais ao chifre partido, mostra de que essa vida de guerreiro, por menos que se admitisse era feita sim de dor e sofrimento.

—E o que são as coisas que nos trazem lembranças? Quais as que compensa guardar? Tudo isso vai muito de cada um. Pode ser um diamante, uma lanterna de papel ou até sorvete, a relevância está no sentimento que a coisa carrega. Essas crianças vão guardar as lanternas de papel mesmo que se rasguem: são importantes para elas. Sorvete derrete, é verdade, mas quando importa fica bem guardado na memória: o gosto, o cheiro. E esse chifre...dizem que é uma vergonha eu morar com um cara que conserta armaduras e ficar andando por aí de elmo quebrado. Mas não ligo: afinal, é uma lembrança da Revolução, algo importante no futuro. E note que eu tenho lá minha vaidade, não sou de colecionar cicatrizes de guerra.

—Mas e essas marcas todas nos seus ombros, Comandante? Não são cicatrizes de guerra?

—Guerra nada: estas aqui são outras coisas. Nas primeiras vezes que eu fui para Jamiel ver o Mu, eu não sabia direito como lidar com os mortos-vivos do despenhadeiro. E, bom, levei muita mordida, muito arranhão dos esqueletos. Mas olhe, não quis tratar as marcas que ficaram. Pode soar meio maluco, mas eu as ganhei indo ver a pessoa que mais gosto neste mundo. É como se elas fossem uma prova, para mim mesmo, que eu já fiz loucuras por ele.

E arrematou, mirando fundo nos olhos de Shun.

—Você também gosta de alguém. Acho que entende o que eu digo, não?

Olhar para a cara de Shun nessa hora estava valendo mais que um milhão de dólares: ele, que passara como estátua de mármore sepulcral nos últimos dias, havia se tornado outra vez um poço de sentimentos, ainda presos nos dentes, amarrados no nó da garganta, quase caindo dos olhos. Agora sabia onde havia falhado.

—Entendi. E tarde demais.

Pela primeira vez em dias via o irmão chorar. O instinto de proteger o menor o fez querer correr e ampará-lo, o bom-senso o pregou no lugar, segundo preciso para que visse a cena até o fim. Aldebaran olhou as estrelas.

—Talvez não seja tão tarde assim. Há dias atrás, Mu recebeu de você uma sub-túnica de armadura. Estava bastante remendada, tinha várias marcas de rasgado, quase um trapo. A recomendação era clara: fazer uma nova e jogar aquela fora. Era para ser uma surpresa para o dono desse uniforme. E acabou sendo mesmo...de algum jeito.

Andrômeda acenou com a cabeça, mortificado no fundo da alma. O chefe prosseguiu:

—Mas o que mais chamou a atenção eram as marcas nessa sub-túnica, um desenho peculiar, formado pelos rasgões. Algo que lembrava muito o desenho da constelação de Escorpião, como se Milo tivesse despejado suas Agulhas Escarlates na pessoa. Todas as quinze. Digo quinze porque faltava Antares, o golpe de misericórdia. Até onde eu sei, só um Cavaleiro até hoje enfrentou Milo até esse extremo. Um que dizem, naquele dia jurou lutar por um companheiro até o fim. Alguém a quem ele realmente se devotava, do fundo do coração.

E arrematou.

—Um objeto muito cheio de significados. Bem, Mu fez uma sub-túnica nova. Mas por prudência achou melhor guardar a antiga.

Shun ergueu a cabeça como se tivesse acordado de um pesadelo. Encarou o chefe com surpresa e ansiedade, qual houvesse recebido naquela hora a absolvição de um crime hediondo. Não conseguia falar. Aldebaran o ajudou:

—Se quiser, ela está na caixa que ficou dentro da casa. Imagino que o dono ia ficar muito feliz em recebê-la de volta.

Nem terminou de falar: Andrômeda voou para dentro da casa, abriu a caixa e abraçou com carinho a prenda rota que havia dentro, agradecendo emocionado aos deuses e a Mu de Áries por terem visto o que ele mesmo não conseguiu enxergar. Ignorado na soleira, Ikki achou por bem deslizar para o lado de fora. Onde Aldebaran via a menininha correr animada no terreiro e passava, como quem não quer nada, umas últimas dicas para Shun:

—O helicóptero de suprimentos que veio de Hanói ainda está pousado. Pedi para encherem bem o tanque. Bastante combustível, dá para chegar até...Tóquio.

Andrômeda entendeu a indireta, saiu da tapera com a caixa nos braços, agradeceu movido ao comandante, que apenas se pôs em pé, lhe dando saudação militar e a frase formal: “dispensado do serviço, Cavaleiro”. Sumiu correndo pelos atalhos tortos, com uma felicidade de criança que ganha presente. Fora da casa, a garotinha via encantada um vaga-lume solitário entrar na lanterna. O bicho acendeu a luzinha fazendo o papel de seda colorido brilhar. A menina se embrenhou no mato, não sem antes saudar com um “ _cam òn ong”_ , e dizer, meio intrigada, naquela língua difícil que se fala naquelas bandas:

— _Nhung...hom nái Trung Thu tchi không_...

O caboclo apenas acenou pra ela. De um certo modo entendeu o que a menina disse:

—Eu sei que não é hoje. Tudo bem.

Ocasião poética, num instante bom ficou só acompanhando a luz sumir no mato, refletindo sobre a vida e as recordações. Aí deu pela falta do irmão, lembrou que tinha que sair correndo, alcançá-lo antes que pegasse o helicóptero. Boa tentativa, sem efeito: a mão pesada do Cavaleiro de Touro pareceu surgir do ar, pousando em seu ombro como uma bigorna, terceira vez nos últimos dias.

—Quem disse que eu dispensei você, Ikki? Ainda temos muito o que fazer.

Ah, isso passava dos limites! Acendeu o Cosmos, pronto para brigar, não ia ficar ali parado feito um dois de paus:

—Estou me dispensando! Tenho que pegar aquele helicóptero!

Aldebaran não o largou, nem sob ameaça de fogo, golpe fantasma e o escambau.

—Não, não. Você fica. Se quiser pegue outro depois, mas esse não. Você já está atrasado, e esse vôo tem que sair enquanto ainda tem teto.

—Teto, mas que teto???

Na mesma hora, pingos de água começaram a desabar sobre My Lai, um por um, ainda escassos, mas engrossando de número a cada instante. Cena que não se viu num mês inteiro.

—Mas o que é isso?

O homem se espreguiçou.

—Chuva. Bom, não fique só me olhando: ande, convoque os soldados e avise ao Shaka que nossa missão acabou. Vamos voltar amanhã mesmo, após enterrarmos os ossos.

—E...e onde diabos estão esses ossos?!?

Do mato que ia se molhando, um enxame enorme de vaga-lumes se ergueu, aceso em plena chuva num espetáculo incomum. Flutuava lento, regozijante, tomando algum rumo para sul.

—Basta seguir os vaga-lumes.

Hoje, bebendo o fim da cerveja, lembrava daqueles dias esquisitos, com tanta coisa acontecendo depressa. Não quis aguardar o fim da missão: e tomando as palavras de Aldebaran como garantia de dispensa, embarcou no helicóptero seguinte, horas mais tarde. Saiu pouco depois que os soldados da tropa acharam os ossos de mais de quarenta crianças, pequenas vítimas de granadas que conseguiram se arrastar aos pedaços até um mato fechado, onde morreram sem preces há dezenas de anos. Shaka abandonou a pompa e a circunstância: naquela hora rezou muito sentido para que as almas encontrassem descanso. Aldebaran, examinando um crânio miúdo, apenas pediu sepulturas com muitas flores.

A chuva que desabou sobre My Lai parecia ter ido rumo norte: quase não conseguiu pousar em Tóquio de tanta água que caía. Apressou-se em pegar um táxi, foi direto para a mansão da família Kido, residência da Deusa no Japão, onde achou o fim da história, poucas horas atrás dessa última garrafa de cerveja e da presente cara de sono da garçonete de anel feioso.

O bar ia logo apagar as luzes, fechar suas portas. Convinha escrever.

“ _Ao chegar na biblioteca da mansão, dei de cara com algo totalmente incomum naquela hora e local, ainda que não sendo exatamente inesperado: meu irmão e aquele pato lunático dormindo abraçados no sofá. Enrolados em um cobertor grosso e na sub-túnica rasgada do porca solta, cabelos ainda molhados da chuva de hoje à tarde, em meio a tigelas de pipoca, pacotes de blinis, latas respingadas de sorvete, anko e calda quente de chocolate já virando bolota num canecão sem tampa. Não sou idiota, algo havia acontecido ali, e para quem estava há menos de dois dias se auto-proclamando em crise, clamando a injustiça dos outros e rastejando pelo perdão dos severos Cavaleiros de Andrômeda, eis aí uma bela demonstração de uma avançada de sinal daquelas. Sim, sim, tempos modernos, mas eu não podia deixar barato: sou o responsável pelo Shun  afinal de contas, e acredito, está no meu direito arrebentar a fachada de quem se aproveitar de meu irmãozinho menor._

_Antes, porém que eu deixasse minha posição de vigilante oculto e reduzisse Hyoga a um pato flambado com chocolate, enquanto decidia qual o método mais doloroso para fazê-lo se arrepender de seus atos sem acordar Shun, atentei para o detalhe da cena: não era meu irmãozinho que buscava abrigo nos braços do sujeito vadio, e sim o contrário. Para minha surpresa, o pato estava ali encolhido, entrincheirado, com um dedo na boca e o rosto sujo de choro, enquanto Shun o acolhia num abraço gentil, no rosto adormecido a segurança pacata de quem tem todo o abrigo do mundo a oferecer._

_Depois_ _dessa, honestamente achei melhor deixar para lá. Arrumei os restos de comilança o melhor que pude (antes que Saori visse as gotas de calda em cima do tapete persa e infartasse), catei as taças de sorvete vazias, ajeitei o cobertor nos ombros dos dois e fui embora, procurar algo para fazer no fundo de uma boa caneca de cerveja preta. Bom, e quem disse que era novidade para mim que esse pato e meu irmãozinho eram mais que amigos íntimos? Ou que meu irmão é tão bondoso quanto atrapalhado, e que o pato em si é maluco de varrer, caso de internação, típico complexo de Édipo não resolvido, com tendências claras a maníaco-depressivo e doente social? (caramba, eu escrevi isso? Tenho que espaçar mais as minhas sessões de psicanálise!!! Shaka me paga!!!)_

 _Novidade_ _foi notar que meu irmão, apesar de continuar com o mesmo jeito de sempre de anjinho de cristal, ainda assim é forte o suficiente para servir de patíbulo dos condenados ou rochedo de salvação. Não se abateu ante a desfeita, e agora juntava sem pedir ajuda os cacos de tudo o que havia se quebrado. Ele amadureceu muito. Ou talvez sempre tenha sido o maduro de nós dois, e até agora eu é que não tivesse notado. Por trás dos olhos lacrimosos, do porte miúdo, dos gestos delicados e daquela sensibilidade toda, havia mesmo uma potência inabalável, maior que o maior dos Cosmos. Pude ver com meus olhos: o único inimigo capaz de derrubar Shun era ele mesmo._

  _Agora começo a entender como ele sobreviveu a tudo o que passou até hoje, mesmo sendo como é normalmente: manteiga-derretida, avoado, doçura, bom-moço e um completo miolo-mole. Além de péssimo em avaliar pessoas. É, talvez Aldebaran tenha razão quando diz que muitas vezes nas coisas mais delicadas e bobas se encontrem as maiores importâncias deste mundo, e que nossos olhos são incapazes de julgar. Como o diamante de noivado no dedo da garçonete, brilho fútil, mas cheio de sentido. Independente do valor, mesmo que o casamento com o tal velho rico vá para o espaço em menos de um ano e não lhe reste mais nada para por no prego, guarde a pedra, filhinha. Essas coisinhas reluzentes, charmosas e duras sem concorrência estão cheias de lições para nos dar.”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais: anmitsu é uma sobremesa típica do Japão, que consiste de sorvete de creme, pasta doce de feijão (anko), gelatina de algas e frutas picadas. O sabor é mais para o refrescante e realmente não combina bem com chocolate ou blini (uma panqueca macia, típica da Rússia). Mas, claro, não existe lei no mundo que proíba de comer tudo junto. Sapporo, na ilha de Hokkaido é uma cidade japonesa que produz cerveja de qualidade notável (dentre elas a Yebisu Premium), apreciada no mundo inteiro.
> 
> Dos trechos em vietnamita, “cam on” e “cam on ong” querem dizer obrigado (“cam on ong” é mais usado quando se agradece algo a um homem mais velho). A tradução aproximada da frase dita pela garotinha seria “Mas...hoje não é Trung Thu” (a frase em si ainda precisa de revisão). “Tet Trung Thu” é como os vietnamitas se referem ao festejo das crianças realizado no meio do outono.
> 
> O massacre de My Lai aconteceu em 16 de maio de 1968. Nele, tropas americanas em busca de soldados vietcongs, chacinaram a população de quatro vilarejos vizinhos, composta de velhos, mulheres e crianças: bebês e menores de cinco anos faziam um número expressivo de vítimas. O número de mortos, como Shaka disse, nunca foi avaliado com absoluta precisão: existe o memorial para 504 vítimas, mas é impossível até hoje afirmar o total exato. A província de Quang Ngai (lugar onde se localizavam as aldeias de My Lai) é hoje um centro de turismo e comércio, embora a localidade exata onde antes era My Lai permaneça bastante não-habitada desde a guerra: fora o memorial, o mais que se costumava ver era uma ou outra casa de pescador isolada.
> 
> Fic concluída em 29/09/2006. Dedicada a Amelia, que em meio a uma doença horrível, tem me ensinado o que é ter dignidade, mesmo sendo tão pequenininha e frágil. Aconteça o que acontecer, vai ter sempre uma luz de Trung Thu brilhando, de espírito sincero para você.
> 
> *Amelia faleceu em 16/10/2006. Agradecemos a todos que torceram por ela e nos deram apoio.
> 
> Contato: denebrhode@gmail.com


End file.
